Untiteled
by BlackLyokoWarrior
Summary: Multi crossover, A man named Falcon comes back from the year 3014 to stop the bio zombies and save everyone else with Pokemon light-sabers the omnitixes and other powers and items can he save the world or will it fall sooner than it is supposed to


Data Recordings

**OK I'm back guys this is the start to my new story I need help with the name so without pop and flair I bring you the data logs**

**Data Log: 1 **The travel was a success the time of arrival was wrong I came back two months after the outbreak. Traveling to different dimensions must have taken power from the engines, six dimensional jumps and a temporal jump the engines are low on power I need to find Uranium.

**Data Log: 2 **I found Uranium taking out several zombies on the way. the temporal jump made me lose most of the weapons in the building the that I was brought back in, the computer is scanning for them now. I found some weapons in the factory where the Uranium was my mutant abilities made them easy to transport.

**Data Log: 3 ** It has been one month since I have arrived objective one was completed, travel to the past Objective two is in progress locate my ancestor with the first mutant ability to stop the bio zombies from being made I have 2 years before the CDC try to kidnap him to experiment on a possible cure which will create the bio zombies luckily my own bio powers can be used here in this time.

**Data Log: 4 ** Most of the weapons have been recovered the bio suits I can not attempt on my own I will need more survivors. I sent out cameras that have located a group of survivors led by someone with the name of Rick Grimes near Atlanta should they come to Denver Colorado I will attempt to contact them until then I am alone eating food made by the computer. I have scavenged stores and other places for food, clothes of all sizes, games for when I'm bored and other electronics and software.

**Data Log: 5 **I can create four more Data Logs, the items from the six dimensions where still in the building I have created worlds inside a single rooms for experiences like I had, basically you are transferred to the dimension for a time until you come back or are forced back, some of the weapons I found I used for a defense system should the zombies break through the shield. The defense system works from 9 o'clock at night to 9 o'clock in the morning the rest of the time I stand guard.

**Data Log: 6 ** I have located my ancestor he is holed up in a house in rural Denver near Chessman Park. I will attempt to rescue him in two days time for now, I'm preparing to go raid the hospitals near me St Luke's Medical center and the Children's hospital for medicine and machines to help people live and if someone is sick with something other than the zombie virus. I can save them from from becoming a zombie but a cold or stomach ache will be better to let run its course to strengthen the immune system.

**Data Log: 7 ** The raid of the hospitals went well until a helicopter crashed into the building the man then proceeded to attack me I was caught off guard and was almost bit I cannot be turned into an zombie my DNA rejects the virus but I can be killed so I left when the helicopter was about to blow up in one day I will rescue my ancestor.

**Data Log: 8 ** Tomorrow I will rescue my ancestor I have turned power on the all of Denver and restored internet across the United states, several survivors logged onto Facebook believe it or not and contacted me the are spread far from Denver a few in Denver I will be attempting to rescue them with my ancestor when I can but for now they check in daily so I know who is alive and who is gone. Today is in preparation to travel to get my ancestor I will leave now and save him multiple zombies are heading for him tomorrow I will log on if I am alive and let people know there is hope.

**Data Log: 9, Final Log **The rescue was a success my ancestor has been rescued his name is Rex in one weeks time we will be attempting to rescue a group of survivors. After arriving back we found a little girl with a bite mark near the building she was unconscious and surrounded instantly the shield extended blowing back zombies and keeping the little girl safe where I rushed her to medical bay and started the healing process she is now awake and walking around with a Pokemon that she chose this is my final log, Falcon signing off.

OK guys what do you think yay nay don't care, if anyone can guess the girls name and Pokemon the first chapter will be dedicated to the also a name for the story a poll will be up with three names it will close the 26th so to you all review flames and all for now this is BlackLyokoWarrior saying battle with ya soon.


End file.
